vwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Turner
|alias= |occupation= |status= |novels= |issues= |episodes=4 |seasons=1 |links= }}Brad Turner (born June 22) is a Canadian film director, television director and photographer. He's a director and executive producer of . In all he has directed thirteen films, and over two hundred episodes of television. He has been nominated six times for Gemini Awards for directing, and in 2004 he won one for his work in the CBC mini series Human Cargo. He also has won two Directors Guild of Canada Awards for the same production. In 2005, Human Cargo was also given a Peabody Award. Turner has also won a Manitoba Film Award for Best Director in a television film and has been nominated for an American Cable Ace Award for Best Director. Some of his other television directing credits include Airwolf, 21 Jump Street, La Femme Nikita, Mutant X, The Outer Limits, Alias, Stargate: Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Smallville, Homeland and other series. He owns The Turner Gallery in Bayfield, Ontario. Director ;Season 1 * * * * Producer ;Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * Pictures |-|of Brad Turner= 2019-10-22-Jessica Petelle-Brad Turner.jpg|Jessica Petelle, Brad Turner "As post production winds down on it’s time to head back to the sunshine... and so much ahead! Stay tuned!" Oct 22, 2019 2019-09-23-Brad Turner-Jessica Petelle.jpg|Brad Turner, Jessica Petelle "Back in Toronto riding the streetcar... it’s post production time!" Sep 23, 2019 2018-10-19-Adrian Holmes-Brad Turner-Jacky Lai-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Jacky Lai, Brad Turner Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Brad Turner-Jacky Lai-Instagram.jpg|Jacky Lai, Brad Turner Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Brad Turner-Sydney Meyer-Twitter.jpg|Brad Turner, Sydney Meyer "And that's a wrap for me on season one of what has been an absolutely life changing experience. Thank you #VWars. It's been an honor. ❤️��" Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Jessica Petelle-Brad Turner.jpg|Jessica Petelle, Brad Turner "Driving to set on our last day of VWARS. This has been an incredible experience. I feel so privileged to work with such an amazing hardworking team including my favorite director! ��" Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Brad Turner-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner by Adrian Holmes 2018-10-15-Brad Turrneer-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner, Kimberly-Sue Murray, Adrian Holmes "And that’s a wrap for me on V-Wars. I’m so incredible stoked for everyone to see what we’ve been working on. Thanks for the snap @sydneymeyer48!!! With the Boss, our amazing director, @bradturnerdirector and our leading man @adrianholmes !!!"" Oct 15, 2018 2018-08-21-Brad Turner-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner, Kyle Breitkopf "With the amazing @bradturnerdirector. He’s super awesome!" Aug 21, 2018 2018-10-22-Brad Turner-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner 2018-07-06-Brad Turner-Jonathan Maberry-Twitter.jpg|Brad Turner, Jonathan Maberry Jul 6, 2018 |-|by Brad Turner= 2018-10-20-Brad Turner-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner by Adrian Holmes 2018-08-04-Wrapped 4th week-01-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped 4th week-02-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped 4th week-03-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped 4th week-04-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped 3rd week-01-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped 3rd week-02-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped 3rd week-03-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped 3rd week-04-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped 2nd week-01-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped 2nd week-02-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped 2nd week-03-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped 2nd week-04-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-13-Wrapped 1st week-01-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 1st week" Jul 13, 2018 2018-07-13-Wrapped 1st week-02-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 1st week" Jul 13, 2018 2018-07-13-Wrapped 1st week-03-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 1st week" Jul 13, 2018 2018-07-06-Sudbury Ontario-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Sudbury Friday Night..."''Jul 6, 2018 2019-11-20-Brad_Turner.jpg|by Brad Turner|by Brad Turner Jul 4, 2018 2018-06-17-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner"Awesome Ice caves.. #vwars #netflix"'' Jun 16, 2018 2018-06-16-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner"1st survey for #Vwars #netflix " Jun 16, 2018 External links *IMDb *Instagram *Website *Wikipedia *The Turner Gallery *The Turner Gallery on Instagram *The Turner Gallery on Facebook *The Turner Gallery Page See also Category:Crew Season 1 Category:Directors Category:Directors Season 1 Category:Producers Category:Producers Season 1